Me Myself And The Mercenary
by CrazyIrishBitch23
Summary: She believes that mercenaries are all the same. Can he prove her wrong? Is it possible to fall in love with your abductor?...... Read and find out! CHAPTER 14 IS NOW UP! Read & Review I would really appreciate it. Irvine/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me Myself And The Mercenary**

Chapter 1 

This story takes place during Chaotic Century and then it will eventually get into Guardian Force. As the stealthy mercenary he is Irvine goes to buy a few drinks a young girl named Kira is his waitress. After buying the drinks Irvine refuses to pay for them causing a quarrel between him and the waitress Kira. What Irvine didn't know was how much Kira was a royal pain in the ass, so he ends up abducting her not realizing he is in for hell. Will these teens learn to get along; will romance blossom between the two? Is it possible to fall in love with your abductor? Stay Tuned.

Irvine is now 18 years old.

Kira is now 17 years old.

"There's a black command wolf." Town's folk murmured. Kira was at her part job as a waitress. _"A command wolf its probably just staying for a few hours."_ She thought.

"What can I get you sir?" Kira asked. Looking down at her customer. The man was around eighteen. He had brown hair that was spiked, tied around his head was an orange bandana, he looked well built an eye patch over his right eye. _"That must be a targeting patch, what does he use it for? to shoot helpless little pigeons??"_Kira thought. He gave her his order and she got it for him. _"More beer great well I'm not kicking him out when he gets drunk and hung over!"_ Kira mumbled. After placing his order, Kira watched nearby as the mercenary drank his liquor. "Ah nice I'm surrounded by the sound and smell of flatulence and burping!" Kira said scrunching her face. After fifteen minutes Kira approached the mercenary leaving him his bill as well as bidding him to have a good day.

"What's this?" he asked. "What's this?" Kira mimicked in her head. "Sir it's your payment for the drinks you guzzled down." Kira smiled. "How do you think we get more beer, because paying customers supply us the money for more shipments, no more money all of you would be drinking Caprisun." Kira laughed. "You think you are so funny." Irvine snickered. "I don't think sir, I know." Kira replied. "Oh no you don't" he replied. He grabbed her by the waist pulling out a gun. "Oh what's this cops and robbers." Kira said sarcastically. "Why don't you just shut up!"? Irvine snarled. "Well I'm sorry its not my fault, it runs through my family." Kira replied. After seeing people in the bar scream in horror Kira realized this was no laughing matter but she decided to mess with this guy's head. "Ok this is no game." Kira frowned. _"Ok here goes_ _nothing."_ She thought.

Kira hit Irvine with all her might trying to struggle from his intense grip causing her to pant. "Aren't you feisty." He chuckled. _"I'll show you feisty once I shove my foot up your ass." _Kira thought. Kira smelled the horrific smell of alcohol. "Yuck how much did you drink?" Kira asked holding her breath. "Will you shut up!" Irvine snarled clutching Kira's shoulder. "Alright, alright I'll be quiet." Kira replied biting her lip. "All you stay down and shut up, and you with the wise cracks glaring at Kira your coming with me!" Irvine snarled. "Hey don't snarl at me, if your human act like one no reason to act like an animal." Kira yelled. Irvine ignored the comment, and began dragging Kira towards the Command Wolf. He only dragged her halfway because he got sick of her complaining. So he carried her the rest of the way.

_"No offense pal you're not my prince charming."_ Kira thought. "So can I at least know my abductors name?" Kira asked. "It's Irvine." He replied. "Irvine what kind of fruit cup name is that." She mumbled. "What did you say?" Irvine asked. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Kira yawned. Making it to the Command Wolf he threw her in. Kira landed hard on the seat. _"Aw my ass, what a prick!" _she thought. "Comfy?" Irvine asked sarcastically. "Very." Kira replied with much more sarcasm. The Command Wolf rose growling to life then made a fast run off into the desert.

_**"I'm Just A Kid"**_ _**By: Simple Plan**_  
_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid [repeat x5

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Myself And The Mercenary**

Van and Fiona make their first appearance by the end of this chapter. Just a reminder this takes place during Chaotic Century.

**Van is 17 and half years old**

**Fiona is 17 years old**

Chapter 2

The Command Wolf made a stop by an old ruins.

"_Great were in the middle of nowhere by some old ruins."_ Kira thought. Kira's thoughts were interrupted when Irvine started speaking to her.

"Were camping here for the night, start setting up." He said tossing the camping supplies.

"What do I look like a maid?" Kira spat.

"Why are you such an ignorant bitch?" Irvine smirked.

"Ignorant Bitch, I think I have a reason to you kidnapped me I don't even know you!" Kira sneered. The only response Kira got from Irvine was a yawn.

"Well you obviously show how much of a prick you are." Kira spat.

"Did you just call me a prick?" Irvine growled.

"And so what if I did." Kira replied. "Wow putting on the tough guy act, what makes me think I'm afraid of you." She added.

It happened so fast Irvine tackled Kira causing them to roll down a sand dune. The results were Irvine ended up on top of Kira. The problem was his face landed right on Kira's chest.

"EEEEYYYAAA I knew it you had rapist written all over you!" Kira screamed.

"RAPIST? If I was don't you think I would have by now?" Irvine retorted.

"Oh you!" Kira snarled biting Irvine's shoulder in the process.

This caused Irvine to yell and accidentally grope Kira.

"AHHH now I feel violated." Kira squeaked.

"Excuse me!"

Kira and Irvine both looked over to see two young teens, staring at their little quarrel. The young boy spoke again.

" Hi my name is Van and this is Fiona." Van said gesturing towards Fiona.

Kira and Irvine both scooted away from each other.

"Nice to meet you both." Kira smiled.

_SKIP TO DINNER…._

"We got lost looking for food." Fiona said.

"Well he doesn't seem so concerned anymore." Kira said referring to Van.

Everyone watched as Van ate his meal like he hadn't eaten in days definitely consuming more then everyone else.

"That kid's got in appetite." Irvine said.

"He could run an all you can eat buffet out of business!" Kira snickered

"So Kira are you and Irvine married?" Van asked taking another mouthful of his dinner.

This caused Irvine and Kira to both have their mouths open in shock.

"Definitely not." They both said in unison.

Near the end of dinner Irvine decided to make a comment about the dinner.

"Hey honey what kind of slop are we eating." Irvine smirked.

"Why you!" Kira hissed.

_**A cliffhanger STAY TUNED….**_

_**"Stand Up" by:Trapt**___

Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction

Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction

Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

Insult  
After insult [9x

Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change

Walk away  
Everything will change  
End this game  
You wanna see a reaction  
You wanna see a reaction  
Stand up


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry it's been so long very busy. Thank you for the reviews and have a good holiday! One more thing if you don't remember what happened last time go back to Chapter Two!

Me Myself And The Mercenary 

Chapter 3

"Why you!" Kira hissed.

"Actually this slop isn't too bad." Irvine commented.

"_He is just trying to get me on my good side, whatever he does is not going to work." _Kira repeated this to herself over and over in her head.

"Kira are you feeling alright?" Fiona asked concerned.

"Yeah you look a little uptight." Van added.

Kira made complete eye contact with Irvine both of them stayed that way almost making the moment last forever. Until Irvine decided to break the silence.

"What are staring at, no wait I know I am so handsome." Irvine said giving Kira a crooked smile.

"Yeah ok you cocky jerk." Kira spat.

"Here we go again." Van and Fiona said in unison with a sweat drop.

"For someone who has been kidnapped you sure like to run your mouth a lot." Irvine retorted.

"KIDNAPPED?" Van and Fiona gasped.

"No wait I mean we actually just got married excuse her she has PMS." Irvine said wrapping his arms around Kira.

"Excuse me you got some nerve wait till I kick you in the balls, then you will wish you never insulted me." Kira yelled.

Kira tried to throw punches and kicks at Irvine but she had no luck.

"Van, Fiona why don't you two go to bed, I'll take care of her." Irvine smiled an obvious fake one.

"Ok If she will be alright, good night Kira thanks for dinner." Van and Fiona said at the same time.

Kira stopped her little fight with Irvine and turned to both of them.

"No problem good night you two." She smiled sweetly.

"Were was I oh yeah stand still you jerk." Kira yelled about to throw more punches and kicks at Irvine.

Irvine rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempts; with one finger he poked her in her sleep spot, which caused her to collapse in a heap on Irvine both causing them to fall to the ground.

"No fair." Kira groaned.

Kira used Irvine's chest as a pillow letting out an occasional snore.

"I thought she would never shut up." Irvine mumbled along with a sigh of relief.

Irvine felt Kira's arms entwine his waist; she snuggled up to him to get warm.

"Night, night." Kira mumbled.

"_I guess it's no harm." _Irvine thought.

Irvine lowered his head and planted a small kiss on her cheek; he then fell asleep with Kira in his arms.

_**Till next time stay tuned for Chapter Four!**_

**Wild Honey By: U2**

_In the days  
When we were swinging form the trees  
I was a monkey  
Stealing honey from a swarm of bees_

I could taste  
I could taste you even then  
And I would chase you down the wind

You can go there if you please  
Wild honey  
And if you go then go with me  
Wild honey

Did I know you  
Did I know you even then  
Before the clocks began time  
Before the world was made

From the cruel sun  
You were sheltered  
You were my shelter and my shade

If you go there with me  
Wild honey  
You can do just what you please  
Wild honey

Yeah, just blowing in the breeze  
Wild honey  
Wild, wild, wild

I'm still standing  
I'm still standing where you left me  
Are you still growing wild  
With everything tame around you

I send you flowers  
Could flowers thaw you heart  
I know your garden is full  
But is there sweetness at all

What is soul  
Love me  
Give me soul

If you go then go with me  
Wild honey  
Won't you take me, take me please  
Wild honey

Yeah, swinging through the trees  
Wild honey  
Wild, wild, wild


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I found Chapter 3 to be hilarious. Although I would like to get more reviews from you readers in the future. I would like to thank my sister "Black Lily." For her support. I hope to make this chapter a little bit longer. Ok once again thank you to everyone who takes his or her time to read my story. Have an awesome Thanksgiving everyone!

Me Myself And The Mercenary

Chapter 4

Kira awoke the next morning from the movement of the Command Wolf.

"Sleep well?" asked Irvine.

"Yea how long was I out for?" asked Kira.

"Quite some time actually it's a good thing you did finally wake up because your snoring was getting to Me.," remarked Irvine.

"Oh well it sucks to be you.," retorted Kira.

"Anyway what happened to Van and Fiona?" asked Kira.

"I left them why does it matter? Besides were going to see them real soon once I get that kid's organoid." Irvine added.

"Irvine that seems quite awful." Kira yawned.

"Well I'm a mercenary aren't I." Said Irvine.

"Yea a moron of a mercenary." Kira snickered.

"You know sometimes you really piss me off." Irvine smirked.

"Oh do I now." Kira replied.

"Yea you and your wisecracks." Said Irvine.

"Ok here we go again." Kira yawned.

The Command Wolf made a sudden stop. "My combat system." Irvine snarled.

"Aw Irvine tsk tsk your scheme is really working according to plan." Said Kira with a sweat drop.

"I'm just going to fix this, here fill my canteen up with water." Said Irvine.

"That would be a problem because THERE IS NO WATER AROUND HERE FOR MILES YOU IDOIT." Kira yelled.

"Here you can have it back." She spat.

Kira chucked the bottle at it smacked him right on the back causing him to hit his head on the Command Wolf's canapé making him see stars. Kira then made a run for it towards the ruins. Irvine caught up tackling her to the ground.

"Ow you jerk now I have sand going down my shirt." Kira spat.

"You pain in the ass you got guts you know that." Irvine chuckled.

"Oh get off me." Kira yelled.

"Chew on this dumby." Kira winced. She through sand in Irvine's face causing him to loosen his grip on her.

The Ruins

"Van, Fiona." Kira ran up.

"Kira are you alright." They both asked.

"Oh no did you and Irvine get a divorce?" Fiona asked.

"Irvine that no good cocky jerk." Kira thought.

"Yea you can say things aren't working out between me and that jerk." Kira smiled sarcastically.

"Hey were is Zeke?"

Zeke walked up nuzzling his head on Kira's shoulder.

"Hey Zeke." Kira smiled.

"Van, Fiona you and Zeke have to get out of here." Said Kira.

Before they could ask explosions came from everywhere.

"Who does he think he is the terminator?" Kira coughed from the dust.

Through the dust of the explosion Kira could see Irvine just about to grab Fiona but Kira shoved her into Van, causing Irvine to grab her instead.

"Irvine let them go you idiot." Kira yelled.

"Not till I get that organoid." Replied Irvine.

Irvine then targeted Van and Fiona with the explosive device.

"Give me that you jerk."

After Kira's sudden outburst Irvine got knocked off target causing him to miss Van and Fiona completely. Kira got a hold of the explosive device and turned targeting Irvine.

"Van, Fiona and Zeke get out of here, and you stay were you are." Kira spat trembling with the dangerous weapon.

"Your not going to really shoot me, you would miss me too much." Irvine chuckled.

"No I think I would like to see some fireworks." Kira witch cackled.

"Your crazy you know that." Said Irvine with a sweat drop.

Kira pulled the trigger on the launcher but no explosives came out.

"Shit it's empty." Kira whined.

Before she had time to react Irvine knocked the weapon out of her hands tackling her to the ground. Both were on the ground fighting like a pack of wild animals.

"Stay still." Irvine groaned.

"Never." Kira witch cackled.

Kira went at Irvine like a cat on all fours and bit him on the shoulder, causing him to smack her over the head trying to get her off his shoulder.

Both teens didn't seem to give in but both were getting tired.

A Cliffhanger….Till next time tune in for Chapter 5!

Some reviews would be appreciated.

**Fighting****_By:Yellowcard_**

I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,  
But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,  
I got lost in a blink of an eye,  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back,  
You were not there when I wanted to say,  
That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,  
Now I got to go it alone,  
But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything

I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,  
You were all that I had,  
You were delicate and hard to find,  
I got lost in the back of my mind,  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back  
You were not there when I needed to say,  
I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,  
Now I gotta go it alone,  
But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for,  
What am I fighting for

Never give up on this [x4

Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,  
But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)  
What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,  
I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,  
I fight you're apart of me now,  
And I will never give up, no I'll never give up


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps here is Chapter 5 sorry for the wait!**

**Me Myself ****And**** The Mercenary**

**Chapter 5**

Irvine had Kira pinned as she squirmed beneath him.

"For a girl you put up a good fight." Irvine chuckled. "Not good enough, though I give you credit darling." He finished.

"Hey quit eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat you sicko." Kira scowled.

Irvine decided to bug Kira by freaking her out. He began licking his lips causing Kira to go bug eyed.

"Get off of me pervert." Kira yelled.

"Hey relax the desert wouldn't be a good place to do it anyway." Irvine chuckled.

"Yuck stop talking like your some type of man whore!" Kira spat.

"Hey what can I say it's not my fault I'm so sexy." Irvine smirked.

"You're sick remind me to puke." Kira scowled.

"I take it you're a virgin?" Irvine asked.

"Well obviously I'm not legal." Kira responded.

"Oh a good girl waiting till?" Irvine asked.

"Till I'm married." Kira responded.

"Now stop talking about your sex life Irvine." Kira spat.

"Why would you, wait that long?" Irvine laughed.

"I chose to, now get off me you horny bastard!" Kira yelled.

Irvine got off of Kira helping her to her feet. "Thank you." Kira mumbled. The roar of the shield liger alerted Kira and Irvine.

"Kira are you alright." Van asked.

"Yea don't worry about me." Kira responded.

"Now you back away from her Irvine." Van said through the COM link of the shield liger.

"Or what?" Irvine sneered.

Irvine stood casually letting out an occasional whistle till Kira felt his hand grab her ass.

"Hey!" Kira jumped. "You, You." She stammered.

"What baby?" Irvine chuckled.

"You JERK." Kira growled getting ready to slap Irvine when a mysterious howl was heard in the distance.

**Till Next Time! Tune in to Chapter 6**

_**"I Hate Everything About You"**_ _**By: Three Days Grace**__Every time we lie awake__After every hit we take__Every feeling that I get__But I haven't missed you yet__Every roommate kept awake__By every sigh and scream we make__All the feelings that I get__But I still don't miss you yet__Only when I stop to think about it__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you__Every time we lie awake__After every hit we take__Every feeling that I get__But I haven't missed you yet__Only when I stop to think about it__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you__Only when I stop to think__About you, I know__Only when you stop to think__About me, do you know__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you__You hate everything about me__Why do you love me__I hate__You hate__I hate__You love me__I hate everything about you__Why do I love you_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 people! Enjoy!**

**Me Myself And The Mercenary**

**Chapter 6**

The howl faded off in the distance. _"That was strange." _Kira thought. "Van look out." It was too late a well armored saber tiger knocked the liger out of commission.

"What do we have here?" The pilot said through the saber's com-link.

The pilot jumped out of his zoid and approached the group.

"Oh, wonderful!" Kira said sarcastically.

The man was indeed a mercenary he had a well muscular body a black spiky Mohawk and he appeared to be smoking away on a cigarette.

"Hey who are you?" Van yelled.

"The names Butch." He smirked.

"What rock did you crawl out from under?" Kira asked.

"Hey I remember you; you were that waitress who punched me in the jaw." Butch snickered.

_"What a small world." _Kira thought.

"You should have thought of that before touching me." Kira snarled biting her lip.

**20 minutes later….**

"You always have an instinct of running your mouth." Irvine sighed.

"Oh shut up." Kira groaned.

"Well we are tied up for a reason." Van sweat dropped.

"You too Van?" Kira sighed.

"Hey where's Fiona?" said Van.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when they heard Fiona scream.

"Aren't you and I going to have some fun." Butch chuckled cutting Fiona's ropes with a switch blade.

"Errr that disgusting, THING!" Kira yelled.

Kira's eyes grew bug eyed as she noticed a silver fox like zoid standing in front of her. **(Like Brad's Shadow Fox except the outside is silver and the eyes glow green. No weapons for now except strike razor claw and the smoke screen.) **In one swift move the fox like zoid used it's razor claw to slash Kira's ropes.

"Hey, nice aim." Kira smiled.

The silver fox lowered itself opening the cock pit.

"I think he wants you to go with him." Said Irvine.

Kira jumped into the seat the cock pit then closed; the fox raised its head up letting out a howl. The fox then set out on a run towards the captor.

"Hey slow down EEEYYYAAA." Kira screamed her eyes rolling to the back of her head and back.

Suddenly the saber tiger pounced out in front of the fox.

"Holy Shit." Kira screamed.

"Where the hell do you think your running off to doll face?" Butch chuckled.

"Excuse me I'm no Malibu beach Barbie." Kira scowled.

This caused the fox to ram the saber tiger.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Butch snickered.

"You mercenaries are all the same." Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Irvine yelled.

"Kiss my ass." Kira yelled at Irvine.

"You are gonna get it." Irvine growled.

"Sure whatever." Kira witch cackled.

The fox then began to struggle from a barrage that Butch fired.

"I'm gonna blow you away!" Butch chuckled as he fired another barrage.

"Ah, run fox!" Kira yelled.

The fox made a run for it avoiding the barrage. "There has to be a weapon." Kira gulped pressing a few buttons, till a vent opened a smoke screen blackening the area.

"Where did that bitch go?" Butch snarled shooting barrages everywhere.

"Wait I can see him." Kira gasped.

"What a maneuver." said Irvine astonished.

"Kira hurry." Van yelled.

"A strike razor claw." Kira mumbled.

"Alright go for it fox, Strike Razor Claw."

The fox went into a run claws glowing pouncing in the air it came on the saber tiger slashing its vulnerable spot putting it out of commission.

**Cliffhanger till next on Chapter 7!**

**Want to find out? I need at least a few reviews to let me know what you think!**

** Thank you,**

** CrazyIrishBitch23**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the wait here's Chapter 7 Enjoy! **_

**Me Myself and the Mercenary**

**Chapter 7**

The saber tiger lied in a heap while the silver fox stood victorious. _"No way, I think it was a fluke."_Kira thought. Kira was brought back to reality when she heard Van shouting.

"Hey Kira, do you mind untying us." Van asked.

"Oh right." Said Kira. She approached Van, Irvine, and Fiona. "I think that's a great look for you Irvine." Kira laughed.

"Shut up and untie me already." Irvine groaned. "Alright hold on dummy." Kira snickered. She walked around Irvine and started cutting Van and Fiona's ropes.

"You two ok?" Kira asked.

"Yes very much." Van and Fiona replied in unison.

"Ok, your turn jerk." Said Kira. After a few moments Kira finished cutting Irvine's ropes. Irvine stood up stretching.

"How about a thank you stupid." Said Kira. Irvine let a groan. "Right you mercenaries are all the same all you think about is money and yourselves." Kira remarked. "Hey she's got a point." Van mumbled. This caused Irvine to glare daggers at Van. "Hey jerk this doesn't have anything to do with him look at me I'm speaking to you." Kira smiled.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face." Said Irvine.



"Well what are you doing idiot bring it." Kira smirked. "That I shall." Irvine replied launching himself at Kira missing her in the process. "Your getting a little slow there buddy, I think you have been tied up too long." Kira cackled. Van, Fiona and Zeke watched the quarrel go on each having a sweat drop.

"They're at it again." Said Van.

"Yup." Fiona agreed. While Zeke scratched his nose. The fight seemed to last an eternity till Irvine caught Kira in a choke hold pulling her and him to the desert floor. "That's cheap." Kira gasped.

"Have you ever heard don't count the chickens before they hatch?" asked Irvine with a smirk. Kira struggled with all her might to get free of Irvine's intense grip. "Hey sweetheart, that's a great look for you." Irvine snickered.

"WHY YOU." Kira struggled. What happened next shocked everyone, even Kira. Irvine pulled Kira into a passionate kiss causing her to go bug eyed. Some reason Kira felt like she was enjoying the kiss but she didn't want Irvine to know, to make things worse she moaned into the kiss. Irvine the broke the kiss giving Kira a crooked smile.

"Oh no it's not what you think." Kira stuttered.

"If I didn't know any better I think you enjoyed that." Irvine smirked. At this point Kira's face was beet red. "Shut up I did not." Kira retorted. "What's that you think I'm a good kisser?" Irvine chuckled.

"I never said that." Kira yelled.

"Maybe you didn't say it, but your actions did." Replied Irvine.



"I knew you two were married." Said Van.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" Irvine and Kira yelled in unison.

"Oh yea." Kira slapped Irvine over the head. "Don't do that again you perv." Kira yelled.

"Ok whatever you say Kira." Irvine chuckled.

_**I'm going to skip around a little it's going to be when they meet Dr. D for the first time at his home on the mountains.**_

"Hey doctor how did you manage to become a human Popsicle." Kira asked.

"Well my experiment seemed to backfire." Dr. D replied.

"Don't you ever know how to shut that big mouth of yours?" Irvine chuckled. Kira ignored Irvine's comment by responding.

"All the better to bitch at you with." Kira snickered. This caused Irvine to fume.

_**A cliffy I'm so evil till chapter 8…**_

_**Please review. If you want to find out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here is Chapter 8! Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Me Myself and the Mercenary**

**Chapter 8**

Irvine felt himself fuming. "You want to repeat that?" Irvine smirked.

"Why should I you heard me the first time you big ape." Kira laughed sticking out her tongue. At this point Irvine felt like he was going to explode.

"Hey take it easy there King Kong." Said Kira. Irvine was about to grab a hold of Kira when Fiona poked him on the back to get his attention.

"Coffee?" she smiled.

At the same time Kira and Irvine took a sip of their coffee. Irvine spat it up, while Kira began coughing everywhere.

"Hey Fiona, what's in this?" they both asked in unison.

"Why salt of course." Fiona smiled while taking a sip.

"I usually just take a few sugar cubes." Said Van on the verge of vomiting.

"If you keep coughing like that you might lose a lung." Irvine smirked.

"Hey why don't you shut up before I tie your lung's tubes together so you can't breathe?" Kira witch cackled.

"That's it your toast." Irvine growled.



"Hey young man don't you know the meaning of the word "Stop?" Dr. D asked.

"Hey gramps can't you see I'm busy here." Irvine snarled.

"I don't know Doc, I think he only knows monkey." Said Kira.

After this comment Irvine smacked Kira on the ass.

"Ow, whatja do that for, what did my ass ever do to you?" Kira whined.

"It was the closes part of you I could reach." Irvine shrugged with a devious smile.

"Well you should learn your own limitations you pervert." Kira replied.

"Somebody has to shut that black hole of a mouth of yours." Said Irvine.

Shortly after Irvine's stomach began to growl. "I'm starving, make me some dinner slave." Irvine chuckled.

"Sure is anyone else hungry?" Kira asked.

"Actually we all are." Dr. D replied.

"Ok I guess I can whip something up, oh Irvine go climb a banana tree." Kira remarked.

_**LUNCH**_

"Wow young lady, any man lucky enough to marry you would enjoy this cooking every day." Dr. D smiled.

"Oh come on its not much." Kira smiled.



"Hey gramps are you kidding that cackle of hers would haunt her husband in his dreams." said Irvine.

"Yeah your dreams." Van laughed taking another bite of food. This caused Irvine to glare daggers at Van.

"Come on Irvine you must have some feelings for Kira?" Fiona giggled.

"You can't just kiss someone like that thinking it doesn't mean anything." Said Van. Irvine looked up at Kira making eye contact with her.

"Kira what was it like?" Fiona asked.

"Well I'm not a virgin anymore." Said Kira.

"What?" Van croaked as milk came out of his nose.

"Not that dope, it was just the first time I have ever been kissed." Kira replied. _"It actually felt good."_Kira thought. _"No why am I saying this he is a big jerk."_

Lunch then ended everyone was doing their own thing outside. Van and Fiona were talking while Zeke chased butterflies. Irvine was busy fixing his command wolf. Dr. D was busy being fascinated of the silver fox Kira's zoid.

"Amazing zoid I've never seen anything like it." Dr. D said in awe.

"Thanks he kind of found me." Said Kira.

"Hmmm." Dr. D murmured.

"What is it?" Kira asked.



"You need a weapon, I just got the one." Said Dr. D snapping his finger. "The only problem is it's at an old abandoned base not too far from here."

"Hold on gentlemen where're almost there." Dr. D said from his jeep. While Van followed in the shield liger along with Irvine in the command wolf.

"Hey Irvine that old man is up to something." Said Van.

"I noticed." Irvine replied from his com link.

The conversation ended shortly when republican guysak sleepers arose from underground for combat. Shortly after the packed jeep along with a laughing Dr. D zoomed past in between the shield liger's legs.

"Hey old man what the heck?" Irvine yelled as the command wolf was getting shot at.

"You two can handle it from here." Dr. D laughed.

"You're not gonna get away with this gramps." Van groaned as both the liger and the command wolf became surrounded.

_**THE CABIN**_

Dr. D arrived back shortly looking at the manual on how to install the weapon for Kira's zoid. A loud knock on the door broke the silence. Kira opened the door to only be shocked.

"Miss me?" Butch snickered.

"Oh I'm so scared." Kira remarked sarcastically.

"Good you better be." Butch replied.



Butch lurched forward grabbing a hold of Kira. "Let me go jerk." Kira yelled struggling.

"Not this time darling." Butch chuckled pulling out a gun.

"All of you outside." Butch yelled.

"Shall we?" Butch smirked pulling Kira outside.

"Great aren't I the popular one." Kira mumbled.

The liger and the command wolf soon approached. Irvine's irritation turned to rage of what he saw before him. This punk holding _**his**_ hostage.

"Well you must be the boyfriend." Butch chuckled.

"Irvine don't worry about me." Kira yelled.

"Hey can it." Irvine responded. This caused Kira to fume.

"What did you say stupid?" Kira yelled.

"_Is she trying to get us killed?"_Thought Dr. D with a sweat drop.

"Get in your zoid." Irvine demanded every word sounding dangerous.

"This is going to be interesting." Butch smirked.

"_Irvine you jerk." _Kira thought.

**There you have it. Till Chapter 9. Want to find out?**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is enjoy!**

**Me Myself And The Mercenary**

**Chapter 9**

"Well my sweet, wish me luck." Butch smirked. "Not that I will need it anyway." Kira gave him a glare.

"How about you give me a kiss for good luck?" Butch chuckled. Kira didn't have time to remark because he cupped her chin getting ready to kiss her. Butch didn't succeed with his deed, because Kira kneed him in the groin causing him to gasp and bite his lip.

"Sorry cowboy, but I'm kinda sour." Said Kira.

"_Whoa, I better watch myself."_ Thought Irvine.

After Butch wobbled to his saber tiger it roared to life bringing Irvine back to reality. "I'll even let your buddy, the shield liger help you because your gonna need the help." Butch chuckled.

"No Van stays out of this." Irvine said.

"Don't be so cocky, dumbie you won't stand a chance." Kira yelled.

"She's right Irvine." Van added.

Through the canapé of the command wolf Irvine made eye contact with Kira. "Fine just stay out of my way kid." Irvine said sighing in defeat.

"_Good now he's using that brain of his."_ Thought Kira.



"It's show time Zeke." Van shouted.

After hearing Van, Zeke shot up into the sky like a rocket merging into the liger making the bolts spin along with a fully alive roar.

"_An organoid."_ Thought Butch.

"Why don't we make a deal?" "If I win, no wait when I win I get that kid's organoid, and Kira. Butch demanded.

"Ha, you wish." Kira laughed.

"I accept." Irvine responded.

"Whaaa, you jerk!" Kira ranted while flailing her arms.

"Hey you worry too much." Irvine smirked.

"Incoming." Van yelled.

A barrage of missiles soared right for the command wolf and the liger. "Van, Irvine." Fiona yelled. Both pilots avoided the barrage. Irvine shot a few rounds from behind the saber tiger causing it to retaliate by firing. The liger caught the saber off guard firing from the side. While the jaws of the command wolf went for the saber's throat.

"Now I'm getting pissed!" Butch fumed.

The saber leaped into the air its jaws snatching the ligers mounted rifle causing it to collapse.

"Oh, no Van." Fiona cried.



"Come on pal you got to get up." Van pleaded pulling the controls. The saber lingered over the downed liger.

"Now to finish you off, good bye kid." Butch chuckled darkly.

The saber was about to strike the liger when it was suddenly rammed by the command wolf. "Leave him out of this." Irvine yelled. Suddenly it was a battle of claws and teeth as the command wolf and the saber tiger went at it. The command wolf jumped on the saber's back sinking its teeth as hard as it could cause the saber to struggle. The wolf tried it's best to hold on but was thrown to the desert floor. The saber then began clawing at the wolf's abdomen causing it to cry out.

"Irvine." Kira whispered. "I can't watch this."

"Kira what are you doing?" asked Dr. D.

"They need my help." Kira responded.

"No you stand no chance without a weapon." Dr. D pleaded.

"Well I'll have to take my chances Doc." Kira smiled.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Dr. D groaned in defeat.

"It shows she cares for Irvine as I do for Van." Said Fiona.

"He's toast." Kira witch cackled.

"Then again she's crazy." Dr. D and Fiona said in unison along with a sweat drop.



"It's time fox!" Kira shouted as the fox like zoid's cockpit closed lifting its head letting out a howl.

"It's over." Butch chuckled. While the saber tiger threw another blow to the command wolf's abdomen.

"_I'm sorry Kira I failed." _Thought Irvine. Suddenly Irvine heard Kira's voice through his com link.

"You worry too much." Said Kira.

"You idiot what are you doing." Irvine yelled.

"Trying to save you're sorry ass." Kira responded.

"So you do care?" Irvine asked.

"You I…oh shut up Irvine." Kira stuttered. This made Irvine smile. The silver fox rammed the saber tiger causing it to slide backwards.

"Hiya Butch that would be enough thanks you." Kira yelled.

"Sorry I don't think so darling." Butch chuckled. The saber lurching at the fox.

"Ok you asked for it." Kira witch cackled.

"Can't she take anything seriously?" Irvine sweat dropped.

The battle seemed going well until the saber knocked the fox down with a hard blow causing Kira and the fox to cry out.

"No Kira." Irvine yelled.



The blow was so hard, that Kira was left unconscious. The saber lingered over the downed fox.

"Oh I was having so much fun." "Too bad honey I'm the winner." Butch laughed.

"Kira, leave her alone you bastard." Irvine yelled.

Just as the saber was about to add more damage to the fox, a loud roar erupted. "What the?" Butch yelled.

The shield liger came charging with its shield activated on high speed. "Let's nail him Zeke!" Van yelled. Zeke responded with the liger as it roared.

"Oh shit." Butch yelled.

The liger smashed the saber tiger causing it to hit the desert floor. The liger then placed its foot on the saber's head letting out a victorious roar.

"We did it!" Van laughed.

Irvine made his way over to the downed fox opening up the cockpit. "Kira, Kira?" Irvine yelled. He unbuckled the belt grabbing a hold of Kira. "You stupid brat what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled holding the unconscious girl. Irvine buried his face on Kira's shoulder; little did he know Kira had awakened.

"That's what you do when you care about someone." Kira whispered. Irvine looked at Kira in shock. "Hey there." Kira smiled.

**Till chapter 10! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone it's been so long since I last updated. Ok this chapter is going to be rated M for language. Thank you, enjoy!**

**Me Myself And The Mercenary**

**Chapter 10**

"You crazy brat what were you thinking?" Irvine yelled shaking Kira's shoulders causing her to feel dizzy and see stars.

After quickly regaining her composure, Kira answered Irvine's demand. "You were in trouble and…." Kira stuttered. She was quickly interrupted.

"She was sure worried about you boy, you should have seen how fast she got into her zoid." Dr. D cackled.

"Now wait a sec…." Kira retaliated along with a sweat drop, only again to be interrupted.

"It was just like a romantic novel on how two lovers would do anything to be together." Fiona giggled.

After hearing this comment, it caused Van and Zeke to fall on the ground on their backs laughing so hard that it seemed their stomachs would explode. "You guys." Kira yelled. "It's not funny." She pouted.

At this point Kira was biting her lip in frustration until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Irvine his facial features showing his all famous smirk. _"Oh, great not that look again."_Kira thought. Kira was brought out of her thoughts when she was lifted up by Irvine; he then began swinging her around causing her to curse.



"Hey stop, you big gorillaaaaa!" Kira screamed. Irvine than stopped spinning her around and placed her back on the ground in front of him.

"I think I owe you for saving my life." Irvine grinned.

Kira didn't have time to react because Irvine was pulling in for a kiss. "Not this time you jerk." Kira yelled flapping her hand at Irvine's head, but completely missed. Irvine got a hold of Kira's hand and gently pressed his lips against hers. After a moment they broke apart no one spoke it was just an awkward silence until…

"I can feel my eyes burning now." Butch chuckled approaching from his downed saber tiger. Irvine was already sick of this punk in one quick motion he tackled him to ground punching his face repeatedly.

"If you ever come near or touch her again, I will search all of planet Zi when I find you your dead." Irvine growled. "Actually why not now." Irvine chuckled pulling out his hand gun pointing it at Butch's head. "Say your prayers bastard." "Hey buddy take it easy with that." Butch gulped. With a click of the gun, it showed Irvine was going to actually follow through with his intentions. Kira couldn't it take it much longer she knew she had to prevent this.

"No stop it." Kira yelled tackling Irvine he dropped his gun. He tried to reach for it but Kira kicked out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" Irvine yelled.

"Killing is wrong I won't let you." Kira retorted her eyes brimming with tears. "Please Irvine." Irvine gave Kira a nod. "Who are you working for?" Irvine demanded. "Some guy named 

Prozen." Butch coughed. This caused Kira to gasp and fall to her knees. A memory than came rushing back.

_**Flashback:**_

_A six year old Kira was helping her mother make supper. "Daddy is really gonna like coming home to us." Kira chirped. _

"_Yes sweetie the imperil troops should be here soon." Kira;s mother Renee smiled. Their happiness was interrupted by a brief knock on the door. Renee answered the door to see Gunther Prozen with a frown. _

"_Renee is it?" Prozen asked. _

"_Yes." Renee replied._

"_It's about your husband, he was killed in action." "I'm sorry." Said Prozen. Kira was all smiles approaching the door. Her smiles then disappeared as she noticed her mother crying. _

"_Mommy where's daddy?" Kira asked._

"_Honey daddy's not coming back." Renee cried._

"_No daddy!" the six year old began to cry._

_**Funeral:**_

_The rain came down hard that day, as everyone who knew and loved Kira's father wept under black umbrellas. Kira and her mother approached his coffin for the last time._

"_Go head sweetie." Renee sniffled. _

_Kira placed a white lily on her father's casket. "Goodbye daddy I love you." Kira cried. After that was done Kira could see Prozen embracing her mother. Kira approached the two. "Hi sweetie did you say by to daddy." Renee asked. "Yes mommy." Kira replied. _

"_Don't worry Renee, I'll stay with you and Kira." Confirmed Prozen._

"_No you will never replace daddy, I hate you." Kira screamed at Prozen._

_It had been a few weeks since the funeral and Renee and Prozen were now engaged. They were walking the streets in a nice afternoon. When a mob of Prozen haters came and attacked with guns. Renee pushed her scared daughter out of the way only to be shot brutally herself. Prozen only suffered a graze from a bullet. _

"_Mommy!" Kira ran to her wounded mother._

"_Kira, Mommy loves you." Renee smiled._

"_Me too mommy." Kira cried._

_Prozen pulled Kira away from her mother. He then pulled out a gun and finished off Renee. _

"_Mommy!" Kira screamed._

"_You need to understand it was for the best." Said Prozen._

_**End Flashback**_



"Mom." Kira screamed. Fresh tears began to fall down her face. Irvine shoved Butch "leave before I change my mind." He yelled. Butch fled got into his saber tiger and was gone within seconds. Irvine approached the crying girl embracing her in his arms rocking her back in forth.

"It's ok I'm here for you." Said Irvine.

"Thank you." Kira whispered burying her face on Irvine's shoulder.

**Till Chapter 11 reviews will help me write more!**

"**Fragile" -Sting**

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay  
Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are_

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are how fragile we are

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are how fragile we are  
How fragile we are how fragile we are


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people summer is finally here that means I will be able to update more! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed you all rock! I shall quit my babbling lol.**

**Me Myself and the Mercenary**

**Chapter 11**

Nightfall came quickly; everyone was asleep except Kira and Irvine, both sitting out on the outside steps of the porch. The day had been very hectic from a zoid battle to painful memories that Kira wished she didn't have to revisit. What Irvine wanted to know was why Kira acted the way she did upon the mentioning of Prozen's name. He was able to read her emotions which showed fear, hate, anger and sadness. It was a side of Kira which he never saw before, deep down it really scared him, and he decided he wanted to get to the bottom of this because he hates seeing her suffer.

"Hey is there something on my face?" Kira asked with a smile, because she noticed Irvine staring.

"No actually I have been meaning to talk to you." Irvine replied. Before he could go further with his concern he was interrupted.

"Doesn't the sky look nice tonight?" Kira asked looking up at the shimmering stars and full moon.

"Yes but not as nice as you." Irvine muttered softly which caught Kira's attention.



"I'm sorry Irvine I didn't hear what you said would you mind repeating yourself?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow. This caused Irvine's face to turn fifty shades of red. The expression on his face caused Kira to giggle.

"You know, you can be real sneaky when you want to be." Said Kira.

"Well I'm a mercenary aren't I?" questioned Irvine.

"Yea a moron of a mercenary." Kira replied. The comment both causes the young teens to laugh.

"Now that's the Kira I know, the brat with a black hole of a mouth." Irvine chuckled. The comment caused Kira to laugh.

"You seem like you know me to well." Said Kira.

"Actually it feels like I have know you for a long time, to tell you the truth even though it may seem wrong I'm glad I kidnapped you." Replied Irvine. Causing Kira to stare questioningly at him.

"Shit did that come out wrong?" Irvine asked cursing himself.

"You must miss your home?"

"In a way I do but I realize it will still be there to go back to someday." Kira replied. Taking Irvine's hand this causing him to make eye contact with her.

"Just don't beat yourself up about it, this abduction or should I say adventure has been great and loads of fun." Kira smiled.



"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to fulfill my dream, of becoming a zoid pilot."

"You have pulled me through and brought my confidence up something I forgot the meaning of, I owe that to you." Kira finished with a slight blush leaving Irvine speechless.

"I've never seen you so serious before." Irvine replied. Kira laughed at him for being observant.

"Rare isn't it? I guess I tend to when I really mean something." Kira responded.

"Kira?" said Irvine.

"Yes Irvine?" asked Kira.

"Ok I just wanted to say, since we have met…. I" Irvine stuttered.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"You're not so bad." Replied Irvine even though that's not what he wanted to say.

"Neither are you jerk." Kira responded giggling. Irvine grinned after the response.

It started to get chilly causing Kira to shiver from the freezing air, Irvine noticed right away.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yea freezing." Kira replied shivering. Irvine was about to put his arms around Kira realizing he should ask her first to avoid getting pummeled in the face.

"May I?" Irvine asked. Kira responded with a nod. After her approval Irvine wrapped his strong arms around the shivering girl, pulling their bodies close to get warm.



"Irvine what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kira asked.

"It's nothing important." Irvine replied even though he wanted to find out about Kira's past and Prozen, but he wanted to avoid getting her upset again after she had calmed down.

After a few minutes Irvine was about to say something to Kira but, realized she had fallen asleep her head on his chest.

"We should probably go in." he said to himself.

Irvine lifted Kira up gently to not wake her and descended into the cabin goes to the nearest couch he tried putting her down but she wouldn't let him go.

"I guess it won't matter." Said Irvine.

Irvine plopped himself on the couch with Kira, he fell asleep within a matter of minutes both together in each other's arms.

**The Next Morning..**

Fiona brewed a fresh pot of coffee pouring Dr. D a mug, she poured herself one took a seat at the table with her trusty salt shaker.

"Dr. D, would you like some salt?" Fiona asked.

Dr. D held up his mug as Fiona poured in some salt. "Thank you." Dr. D replied. Fiona nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Kira and Irvine so long?" asked Fiona looking at Dr. D.

"They probably went to bed at the crack of dawn." Dr. D chuckled.



"I don't know what do you think Zeke?" Fiona asked the silver organoid. Zeke responded by tilting his head and wagging his tail.

Suddenly Van came in with a huge grin crossing his features.

"Oh, good morning Van!" Fiona chirped.

"Hey Fiona, Gramps." Said Van.

"Ok boy what was with the big grin?" Dr. D asked curious.

"If you're wondering if they got a good night sleep I'm sure they did." Said Van with a chuckle.

"You mean?" The group said in unison.

**Back to Kira and Irvine**

Kira and Irvine both woke at the same time staring at each other until Kira started screaming. Then Kira was screaming and Irvine was yelling both in each other's faces.

"You, you." Kira stammered.

"Hey I can explain." Irvine sweat dropped.

"Oh you better." Kira yelled jumping at him and completely missing.

Irvine made a run for it with Kira closely behind, with her shouting insults at him the whole way into the kitchen.

"Get back here you idiot." Kira snarled grabbing the nearest weapon from the stove which happened to be a frying pan.



"Now, now just take it easy with that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that." Irvine laughed lightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone with this." Kira smiled innocently.

"NOT ANYONE JUST YOU!" Kira witch cackled swinging the pan at Irvine as he dodged it. He then ran out the door Kira skidded around the corner going after him.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." Kira yelled.

"What a morning." Irvine huffed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead still running.

Everyone else was looking out the window each having a sweat drop until Fiona and Dr. D looked at Van giving him you got explaining to do look.

"What they seemed so peaceful before." Stuttered Van.

"Should we go help Irvine?" Fiona asked.

"Nope this is something he has to deal with on his own." Said Dr. D with slits in eyes.

"Oh yea didn't he say that he is a mercenary and that nothing affects him?" asked Van.

"Well apparently now he faces a challenge." Replied Dr. D. referring to the scene in front of them.

"Hey calm down crazy lady." Yelled Irvine hoping to get Kira's attention but to no avail.

"Not till I get you." Kira cackled.

**Till Chapter 12.. Reviews would be appreciated and they do help me write more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I'm FINALLY updating lol! Sorry people for the long wait; I will make this chapter a long one! **

**Me Myself and The Mercenary**

**Chapter 12**

_**The Empire:**_

"Well Butch, have you fulfilled my request?" asked Prozen.

"No sir." Replied Butch.

"Well I think I made it clear, all I wanted you to do was bring Kira and the little brat prince." Prozen fumed.

"Must I take matters in to my own hands?" yelled Prozen.

"No sir, that won't be necessary I shall not fail again." Countered Butch. The troubled mercenary than walked out in anger.

Prozen took a swig from a bottle of liquor. "It's been a long time Kira." Prozen chuckled.

_**Meanwhile the feud between Irvine and Kira:**_

"I almost have you!" Kira witch cackled.

"Hey, you're slowing down sweetheart." Said Irvine with a grin.

"Shoot I am getting tired." Cursed Kira.

After taking a breather Kira realized Irvine was missing.

"Where did that jerk go?" thought Kira.



"He led me all the way out to this lake; he could be hiding behind a tree or a bush…"

Kira's thoughts were interrupted when she felt strong arms entwine around her, she felt herself being lifted over someone's shoulder.

"Hey put me down idiot." Kira spat.

"I think you need to cool off." Smirked Irvine.

Kira didn't have any time to protest because, Irvine already followed through by throwing her in the water.

"EEEEYYYYAAAA IT'S FREEZING!" Kira screamed. Irvine stood by letting out a laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny oh yea!" Kira stammered.

Grinning deviously Kira kicked up some of the water, which splashed Irvine across his face and chest. Causing the mercenary's laughter to go silent.

"Oh gee did I fog up your eye patch?" Kira giggled.

"How fast a swimmer are you?" asked Irvine.

"I don't know why?" replied Kira.

With a smirk plastered on his face, Irvine moved back a few steps to get a running start. After he was far back enough he made a run for the water diving in causing the water to hit Kira.

"_Me and my big mouth."_ Thought Kira.

Suddenly Irvine arose from the water right next to Kira causing her to scream.



"Whoa are you trying to give me a heart attack?" asked Kira pretending to hold her heart.

"Nah I just like scaring you!" smirked Irvine.

"Yea with that eye patch you'd scare anyone." "How about you take that off?" asked Kira.

"I'd rather not." Replied Irvine.

"Oh come on, stop acting like a pirate." Said Kira.

In one quick motion Irvine followed through with Kira's request and removed his targeting patch.

"See that wasn't so hard, you look handsome." Implied Kira.

"I know I am." Smirked Irvine. For a second this caused Kira's face to turn fifty shades of red.

"You're so full of yourself." Countered Kira.

"You talk way too much." Irvine retorted.

"And I think I know how to fix that."

"_Here is goes."_ Thought Kira.

Faster than Irvine, Kira grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

"There happy?" asked Kira.

"That was too short." Irvine pouted.

Following through with his own actions, Irvine lifted Kira's chin so now that both were making eye contact. Irvine leaned in placing his arms around the girl's waist, and gently pressed 

his lips against her's. At this point Kira was getting lost into it, and followed through by placing her arms around the handsome mercenary's neck. Irvine took this as a good sign and added more passion into the kiss.

The moment then came to abrupt end, because not too far off a twig had snapped causing the obvious young lovers to break apart in alarm.

"Who's there?" yelled Irvine.

"Very funny Van!" laughed Kira.

The intruder than revealed them self, it wasn't Van but a young boy with long brown hair he looked to be the age of ten or eleven.

"I am real sorry about this." Frowned the boy.

"Yea you better be kid, you just interrupted our grown up time." Irvine groaned.

Kira rolled her eyes and smacked Irvine in the chest causing him to stop groaning.

"What's the matter with you dummy, he's just a kid." Said Kira.

"What's your name honey?" asked Kira with a smile. This caused Irvine to glare daggers at the little boy. Kira saw Irvine's obvious expression and then turned back to the boy.

"Oh don't mind him he always acts like he has a stick up his ass." Kira laughed. Also making the boy laugh as well. The only response Irvine made was a grunt.

"My name is Rudolph." Answered the boy.

"Wow like prince of the Empire Rudolph?" Kira asked.



"Yes actually I am." Replied Rudolph.

"It's a real honor to meet you your highness." Kira smiled.

"Wait how do we know you're not lying? Where's the crown Mr. Royalty?" asked Irvine in a huff.

"Well I may not have a crown but this medallion shows proof." Replied Rudolph pulling out his medallion proving his role in the empire and that he was indeed the crowned prince.

"Is that enough proof for you grouchy?" asked Kira with slits in her eyes.

"Ok, you convinced me.' Said Irvine sighing in defeat.

"Good then its settled, why don't we all head back to Dr. D's." "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we disappeared off to." Said Kira referring to her and Irvine.

"Plus I'm sure everyone would like to meet you Rudolph." Kira implied.

"Thank you that's very kind of you." Replied Rudolph.

The group than made their back to crazy old Dr. D's home.

"Old man, Van, Fiona." Irvine yelled.

"That's strange why is it so quiet?" Kira mumbled.

"You two stay here I'm going to go check it out." Confirmed Irvine.

"Ok, just be careful." Said Kira.



Irvine gave Kira a nod, and made his way over towards the quiet gloomy home. Irvine entered looking around his surroundings but found no sign of the rest of the gang. Just when he was about to make his way towards the door, he got knocked unconscious by an intruder whom he didn't see. Irvine was then swallowed by the darkness.

"He's been gone for awhile." Said Kira.

After a moment the door knob began to twist from the outside, Kira thought it was Irvine coming out and ran her way over towards the door.

"Irvine what too…" Kira froze.

"What not happy to see me, my darling?" Prozen laughed.

"My you have grown up, a spitting image of your mother."

Every step Prozen was taking towards Kira she would take a step back.

"Where's Irvine and everyone else?" Kira scowled.

"The nuisances I got rid of them, but I didn't kill them if that's what you mean." Prozen chuckled.

Prozen's gooneys than came out from the house throwing the groups unconscious forms before Kira and Prozen.

"Irvine, Van, Fiona." Kira gasped.

"You sick sonaf….."

"Now that's no way to talk to the new emperor." Prozen smirked.



"What are you talking about Rudl….."

Prozen pulled out his gun aiming it at the crown prince.

"With you out of the way the empire and planet zi will be mine." Laughed Prozen.

Prozen's plan was foiled when Kira tackled him to the ground preventing him from hitting his target.

"Rudolph hurry get out of here." Kira screamed.

Rudolph made a run for it while Kira was trying her best to stop Prozen. Growling in frustration Prozen was trying to get a hold of Kira, but she was too quick for him.

"Hey transvestite over here." Kira snickered sticking out her tongue.

The game came to an end when someone from behind her caught her.

"Game over poppet." Butch whispered in her ear.

"Shit." Kira mumbled biting her lip.

Prozen approached Butch and Kira, he grabbed Kira's chin causing her to look up at him.

"Now I'll spare their lives as long as you willingly come back to the empire." Confirmed Prozen using his thumb to stroke Kira's cheek.

Prozen took out his gun and pointed it at the unconscious forms of Kira's friends. After a moment Kira answered him.

"Fine." Kira answered knowing that was the best option at this point.



"Good lets go home." Prozen smirked. This causing Kira to scowl.

The troops assembled and the empiral zoids made their descend back to the empire with Prozen keeping a close eye on Kira.

An hour later Rudolph made his way back to the cabin to find the unconscious travelers, but noticed Irvine was getting up.

"Irvine are you ok?" Rudolph asked.

"Never mind that where's Kira?" yelled Irvine shaking poor little Rudolph's shoulders.

Rudolph couldn't say anything but put his head down in disappointment.

"You mean??" Irvine asked.

"Prozen took her to the empire." Mumbled Rudolph.

Irvine punched the ground in anger. At that moment everyone seemed to gain consciousness. (lol what a coincidence)

"Pack up everyone we're going to the empire." Irvine declared.

**Till Chapter 13… reviews please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's been a wicked long time lol! I'm finally back sorry for the long wait…here's the next chapter. Happy Holidays!**

**Me Myself and the Mercenary**

**Chapter 13**

_**The Empire:**_

"You let him get away, how you dare defy me!" Prozen yelled his anger directed towards Kira.

"Defy you? You were about to murder the crowned prince." Kira countered infuriated.

"I wanted that boy dead." Prozen growled.

"_Well no matter the project is almost complete. _"Thought Prozen with a smirk.

"_What the hell is he smirking about?"_ Kira thought finding it disturbing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Prozen started interrogating her.

"What were you doing with that piece of trash the mercenary?"

"Funny, the only piece of trash I see is standing before me." Said Kira. This caused Prozen to snarl in frustration.

"You should choose your words wisely because you are the one tied up to the chair." Said Prozen.

"Yea ok." Kira mocked.

That's all that Prozen seemed too take at the moment, and what came next was vile. He slapped Kira across the face. Kira regained her composure and made complete eye contact with the foul jerk.

"Was that the best you got?"asked Kira with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, well a brave little fighter." Prozen laughed darkly.

"Let me see what you got, since you're a lady you get the first strike."

Prozen cut Kira's binds to make it fair. "Well I'm wai….." Prozen didn't even get chance to finish his remark because Kira beat him to it by socking him in the face. The result to Prozen's face was a bloody mouth.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." Prozen chuckled wiping the crimson from his mouth. After a moment Prozen pulled out his gun handing it Kira.

"Now shoot me!" Prozen chuckled. All Kira could do was stare at Prozen bewildered. With her mind made up Kira removed the ammo from the gun and tossed the empty weapon in front of Prozen.

"I'm not like you, I'm no murderer." Said Kira.

"That was your chance to get me back from killing your mother."

"I wonder what she would think of her daughter traveling with filth and becoming filth herself."

"You didn't know my mother, you never loved her you sick twisted sonofabitch." Kira yelled on the verge of tears. Prozen tried to retaliate but was interrupted.

"If you loved her you would have taken the bullets that day, my father would have done just that for his family he was a soldier."

"You all I see is a coward, but you 'll get yours what goes around comes around and I know that for sure." Said Kira venomously.

"Enough of this now!" yelled Prozen.

"Your just afraid, your fear is clearly showing." Just as the gaurds came to take Kira.

"Oh Prozen, you may refer Irvine and I as filth, but there is going to be a beautiful future for him and I in store I can feel it and you're not going to sabotage it."

"Later, transvestite." Kira smirked also giving Prozen the middle finger as she was getting dragged away.

Leaving Prozen with his mouth a gape shocked by Kira's rebellious actions.

_**Meanwhile Irvine and the others:**_

"Come on we got to keep moving." Said Irvine.

"Oooohh, can't we just take a quick break? I need a papaya." Van whined.

"NO." the rest of the gang said in unison. This causing Van groan.

"Hold on Kira I'm coming." Said Irvine.

"Don't you just love romance?" asked Fiona looking at Zeke. The silver organoid just tilted his head wagging his tail.

"I want my papaya." Van groaned.

**Till Chapter 14….. Sorry its dramatic it will better next chapter…**

_**And everyone around me says my time is running out**_

_**I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender **_**–Papa Roach "Time is Running Out"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello just making another update. Enjoy!**

**Me Myself and the Mercenary**

**Chapter 14**

_**Irvine and the gang:**_

"It's just those papaya blues." Van sang groggily. Causing Irvine to glare daggers at the blade liger pilot.

"Um, Irvine maybe we should set up camp seeing its getting dark." Dr. D suggested.

"Yea some food would be nice." Van groaned. After a moment Irvine agreed with the doctor, the gang then took a break to set up camp and have dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Fiona yelled.

"Oh, right food." A chuckling Van relieved only to start complaining.

"Aww, canned food again?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry Van, I'm not much of a chef." Said Fiona with a sweat drop.

"Enough complaining boy eat!" Dr. D yelled while taking another spoonful of food. While Irvine was silent taking a bite of food time to time.

"Irvine are you ok?" Fiona asked.

"Yea I was just thinking that's all."

"I'm sure she is alright." Said Fiona, knowing exactly who Irvine was thinking about.

"She's a tough gal she can take care of herself." Dr. D added with a smile.

"Aww does Irvine miss his pillow?" Van laughed.

"No wait I'm sure cuddling is not all that you wanted to do, no wonder Kira calls you a pervert!"

"Uh, that might be enough." Said Rudolph trying to make Van quit his teasing. Irvine stood not too far from Van cracking his knuckles in anger. This causing Dr. D to laugh and make a remark he should of kept to himself.

"It's understandable the boy's hormones are on the alert." Dr. D cackled.

"Why when I was your age…"

"Can it Gramps no one wants to know." Yelled Irvine frustrated. Too make things worse Van picked up a pillow and started cuddling and kissing it. This making Irvine tackle Van strangling him showing no mercy.

"Gaahh Irvine mercy!" Van pleaded.

"Shut up, you little terd I've had enough of your crap." Irvine yelled.

"Should we stop them?" asked Rudolph.

"Naaa, Van deserved what he had coming." Dr. D replied.

"Start waddling Gramps because you're next!" Irvine yelled.

"Irvine don't pick on senior citizens." Said Fiona.

"Ack, hey I'm no senior." Dr. D mumbled.

"You look prehistoric from afar gramps." Van chuckled.

"Get back here brat." Dr. D yelled as he pursued the blade liger pilot.

_**The Empire:**_

"My coronation is quickly approaching." Said Prozen. "It will be a historic moment in Empieral history." Kira swallowed a mouthful of food looking at Prozen.

"I'm sure it will be." She said with a fake smile. Kira shrugged off the thought by biting into a roll.

"_Who would want him as a ruler?"_Thought Kira. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Butch.

"What an appetite I admire that." Butch smirked. His hand caressing Kira's knee making its way up to her thigh.

"ADMIRE THIS, I HOPE YOU HAVE ROOM FOR DESSERT!" Kira yelled slamming the decorative cake into Butch's face.

"Oh, is that chocolate?"

"My favorite yum." Said Kira taking a chunk of the unmeshed part of the cake.

"I'm going to bed." As Kira was making it to the door her body gave in and she collapsed.

"I can't move!"

"What did you do to me?" Kira winced.

"A little paralysis, too keep you from escaping your room." Prozen chuckled.

"Before you go to bed there is something you must see."

"Allow me." Butch smirked picking Kira up bridal style.

"Hey do you have a wheelchair one of your goonies could push me around in?" Kira asked biting her lip.

"Don't worry love, I don't bite much." Butch chuckled.

"_Oh, great I'm in the arms of a pervert!" _thought Kira with a shiver.

"Butch, no funny business." Said Prozen.

"Yea Butch, what he said." Said Kira.

"Ok boss I won't." Butch growled disappointed.

After a bit of walking Prozen had them down to what seemed like a laboratory, where many of his goonies in white lab coats roamed.

"Behold the Empire's resolution too peace." Said Prozen.

"Oh Lord tell me I'm a imagining this big zoid in front of me." Said Kira her eyes wide as saucers.

"Not just any big zoid, the mighty deathsaurer."

"All of planet zi will be under my control."

"No one will stop me not even that mercenary." Prozen laughed.

"Did someone tell you that you need serious help." Said Kira glaring at the insane psychopath that claims he is the next emperor.

Sleep didn't overcome very well at the empire that night for Kira.

**Kira's dream:**

"_**An alter, a wedding gown I'm a bride, but who's my groom?" **_

"_**Kira!"**_

_**Kira looked down the aisle too see Irvine in a state of shock and sadness.**_

"_**You may kiss the bride." The priest declared.**_

"_**Wait a minute." Yelled Kira.**_

"_**Don't worry love, I don't bite." Butch chuckled, pulling his wife in for a kiss.**_

"_**NOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**End of dream:**_

"EEEYYYYAAA."

"It was just a dream." Said Kira taking a breath.

Meanwhile Irvine also was having a rough night.

**Irvine's dream:**

"_**That Irvine is never coming back!" Butch chuckled.**_

"_**Oh no that can't be." Kira cried.**_

"_**I'll take care of you love!" said Butch.**_

"_**Aww you are so sweet." Kira chirped. Butch pulled Kira to him giving her a passionate kiss.**_

_**End of dream:**_

Irvine awoke in a cold sweat. "Just a dream!" he sighed. After that the night seemed to go smoothly then. A new day than began.

**Till Chapter 15… If you want to find out what happens next leave a review!**


End file.
